Justice
by MlleLauChan
Summary: C'est le jour. Le soir. Peu importe, aujourd'hui meurt Kaku le charpentier. Kaku l'assassin ressuscite et laisse derrière lui une autre pile de cadavres, dont le sien. Ils ne signifiaient rien pour lui de toute façon. Elle. Elle seule valait toutes les peines, tous les maux, tous les morts dont il était responsable. [Pour ChocOlive Flamous !]


Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece appartient à Oda.

 **Ndla** : Ce petit OS était prévu pour l'anniversaire de Chocolive mais n'ayant pas eu internet tout le mois de juillet, j'ai pris mon temps pour le fignoler. C'est peu mais je n'ai pas envie de me stresser à me demander si c'est une qualité que mes lectrices habituelles trouveront acceptables. C'est pour ma chère Choco alors j'espère qu'elle, elle trouvera cet écrit ne serait-ce que convenable à ses yeux. C'est également pour le peu de gens qui lisent encore mes écrits. Un peu pour eux.

Un bon anniversaire très, très en retard Choco, mais le cœur y est !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Justice**

 **.**

 _C'est le jour._

Kaku rajusta la casquette, fit dodeliner un peu la tête. L'équilibre parfait. Il abaissa la casquette pour qu'on ne puisse voir le visage. Satisfait, il se redressa, essuyant distraitement ses mains sur son pantalon. Parfait. Une vilaine mise à mort que voilà mais il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Vilaine mort pour clôturer toutes ces années de... loyauté. Non, de travail. Oui. Oui, de travail. De travail acharné à passer pour un maître charpentier. A apprendre le métier, à devenir le meilleur, être irréprochable pour être digne de confiance aux yeux de son « patron ».

Voilà comment Kaku le maître charpentier allait partir. Partir et ne jamais revenir. Le corps était dans le fossé, plus qu'à le recouvrir et tourner les talons. Le plus dur restait à venir. Une nouvelle tombe, perdue parmi d'autres. Même processus, qu'il revivait encore et encore. Peu importe les années investies dans cette vie, elle ne valait rien si elles n'étaient pas sacrifiées pour la cause qu'ils devaient tous servir. Ces cinq années, il les jetait bien volontiers.

Il fit un pas en arrière après avoir abaissé la casquette. Le visage n'était pas visible. Tileston, Lulu ou un autre ne verrait que le sang et le corps immobile. Le résultat de l'équation est simple : Leur ami Kaku est mort. Un œil sur le mannequin qui faisait office de cadavre de Lucci balaya le dernier doute. Ce mannequin chiffonnée parvenait à faire le travail. _Réfléchirons pas plus loin._ Du sang, des cadavres. Amplement suffisant.

―Nerveux ?

Kaku sentit l'ombre de Lucci sur lui, lourde. Plus lourde qu'une chape de plomb. Plus menaçante que le ciel le plus noir. Il la sentait depuis le premier jour.

― Non. Non tout va bien, répondit mécaniquement Kaku. Ça ira comme ça.

Il souleva le masque, les fripes dont il devait se vêtir jetées sur son épaule.

Il n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé les regards de Lucci. Deux flèches empoisonnées permanentes dans son dos, lui rappelant chaque jour qui il était, la raison de sa présence à la Galley-La. Il lui semblait qu'il les haïssait tout spécialement ce soir. Disparition total de cet agacement qui n'appartenait qu'aux mômes soufflant bruyamment à la énième répétition des conseils prodigués par un parent étouffant. Ce qu'il ressentait maintenant était plus fort, plus visqueux. Déplacé. Sans qu'il ne puisse mettre le doigt sur la raison de son existence.

Il considéra le mannequin avec une suspicion qu'il voulut toute professionnelle. Finalement, il n'y avait pas meilleure façon de se laisser partir. De laisser partir Kaku, employé de la Galley-La. Dans ces conditions tout du moins.

Pas qu'il voulait partir d'une autre façon. Il avait laissé trop de "vies" derrière lui pour être affecté à l'idée de quitter celle-ci.

Il ne considérait pas Paulee, Lulu, Tileston et les autres comme sa famille.

Il ne considérait pas cette bande de criminels comme sa famille.

Parce qu'ils étaient des criminels. Complices. Crime de ne pas savoir. Crime de protéger un criminel. Rien d'autres que des noms. Qui disparaîtraient tôt ou tard, le monde ne serait pas chamboulé par ces morts précoces.

Icebarg est... restait un criminel. Peu importe qu'il l'ait accepté au sein de la Galley-La, qu'il lui ait donné sa confiance, des amis qui avaient tenu à être une famille. Ça ne comptait pas. Icebarg était une menace pour l'ordre du monde, et ça, ça comptait. Serait-il capable de soutenir son regard pendant que Lucci ou Blueno ou Kalifa... ou lui-même mettrait fin à sa vie ? Serait-il seulement capable de le regarder en face pendant qu'ils lui révéleraient la vérité ? Que ces cinq années n'avaient été que mensonge ? L'avaient-ils été en vérité ? Certes, oui. Kaku n'avait pas le choix.

Kaku considéra le masque hideux, pesant tant entre ses mains. Cette tête de squelette lui offrait sa grimace la plus moqueuse, ses immenses yeux morts plongés dans les siens. Lucci et lui devaient partir à la recherche des plans. Blueno attendait patiemment, déjà paré à veiller sur leur tranquillité. Il fallait se dépêcher, le temps manquait. Il manquait toujours au moment des adieux. Il manquait encore plus au moment d'accomplir son devoir.

Kaku avait l'habitude de construire puis de détruire les vies qu'il se faisait. Construire. Anéantir. Tout un cycle. Il avait vu de nombreuses horreurs, prit d'innombrables vies. Celles-là ne valaient pas plus que toutes les autres. Il s'était investi dans cette vie autant que dans les autres. Autant que dans celles qu'il aurait à l'avenir. Ils deviendraient tous, sans exception, des visages flous qui n'auraient plus de signification pour lui.

Il n'y avait qu'une chose à laquelle il se vouait, qui lui donnait la permission de tuer. Une bonne raison sans doute. Il ne savait pas toujours si ça comptait encore. Ça devait compter, ça oui. Pour qu'il mente, trahisse, tue, annihile, ça comptait beaucoup plus qu'une famille, des amis, des éclats de rire, le sentiment de liberté, les moments d'insouciance, de complicité.

Justice.

Voilà tout ce qui comptait dans sa vie, ce placebo de vie qui lui permettait de glisser de peau en peau, de famille en compagnie, d'entreprise en essaim confus. Voilà pourquoi il sacrifierait autant de vie qu'il était nécessaire, toutes celles qu'il s'était crée et se créerait à l'avenir.

Justice.

Cette gigantesque tête lui parut lourde à supporter. Ce grotesque déguisement enfilé, il suivit Lucci d'un pas qu'il voulut déterminé.

Voilà comment mourut Kaku le maître charpentier et comment renaquit Kaku l'assassin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
